


Seeds of the Past

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: AU, BVB, Candy, M/M, jishley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: Ashley's past has always been shrouded in mystery, sometimes the details of it don't line up and don't make sense. Very few people know about the truth behind Ashley's desire for the world to know as little about his past as possible. Those few people also know about his inner demons, demons that have terrorized others as well.Will he be able to keep his demons hidden, or will the seeds of his past soon blossom to the truth and spill all of his secrets?





	1. Vines of Truth

Ashley let out a muffled scream and he jolted awake in bed, with a small sigh he pushed himself up and rubbed his face, feeling disgusting with sweat coating his body. He looked over at the sleeping man next to him and couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw he was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by nightmares unlike Ashley himself.

Gently easing himself out of the bed he quietly made his way down to their living room and out on their back patio just to clear his mind, stepping out into the cool air instantly made him feel better, leaning against the railing of the patio and looking at the house plants he and Jinxx had set out blooming bright and full always made him happier.

"Hi baby." He whispered softly, finger tips gently dancing across the broad leaf, as soon as his skin touch the fauna he felt tingles in his hand and arm. He looked down at his other arm and glared slightly at the leather bracelet around his wrist.

"I'm alone, I think it's okay if I take it off for a bit." He mumbled to himself as he undid the clasp of the bracelet and took it off, setting it down on the railing just beside him. Taking as a deep breath as the sensation of being connected to all plant life rushed back to him he closed his eyes and leaning against the banister enjoying the feeling of no restrictions and full control. He opened his eyes and looked over when he felt something snaking over his wrist, he let out a small laugh as a stray vine had wrapped around his wrist and was crawling up his arm.

"I missed you too darling." He smiled gently, his now green eyes flicking over to look at the other plants, with a snap of his fingers they were all perked up and in full bloom even though a few weren't in season.

Ashley loved the feeling of have his powers back, the feeling of not having part of himself locked away, but with his powers came his psychosis, his former hatred of all human life, he shivered when he remembered what he used to do, how many he hurt and possibly killed in his attempt for plant life to retake the earth as it's own.

"I can't have it off all the time." He whispered to the plant softly, he was required by the deal he signed with the DA in Gotham and the American government to wear his inhibitor at all times so they wouldn't be risking a return of the psychotic murderous human hater Poison Ivy when they least expected it.

He sighed and dropped his head, blowing his now red hair out of his face, eventually having to push it out of the way because his fringe was being stubborn. He took a few seconds to observe his arms, he rarely was in his natural form since he started the reformation process back in Gotham and seeing himself back in it always triggered memories of what he used to do and how angry he was all the time. He shook his head and went back to observing his now green tinted skin covered in tattoos, he didn't have any tattoos back in his days of terrorizing Gotham City and planning world domination it was interesting to see how the colours sat against a green back instead of the normally tan backing they sat against when he was wearing his inhibitor.

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the plant when he felt another vine wrap around his wrist and pull his hand towards the potted plant. "Okay okay I get the message." He laughed softly, gently brushing his fingers on its petals and leaves.

"You're perfectly healthy what do you want?" He asked with a laugh as the plant insisted he keep him hand near it. "You know you're not the only one here." Ashley smiled softly, eyes flicking up to look at the other plants they had on the banister and the small garden they had in the backyard.

Ashley jumped when he heard the sliding door to the house open and panicked reaching for his inhibitor before Jinxx saw him in this form.

"Ash stop, you don't have to hide yourself from me." Jinxx said softly, walking up and gently pulling the leather bracelet from Ashley's grip, smiling softly up at Ashley before pulling down the bassist for a kiss.

Ashley happily returned the kiss before pulling away. "Jinxx, I'd rather you see me normal than like this." Ashley slightly mumbled avoiding his fiancé's gaze, subconsciously stroking a leaf on the plant next to him.

"Baby, this is you looking normal, you with your inhibitor on is a cover you wear." Jinxx said softly, taking Ashley's free hand in his. "You look beautiful in either, wether you have green or hazel eyes, red or black hair. I don't care which form you're in baby, I love you for you." Jinxx said with sincerity, blue eyes burning into green.

"Jinxx I-" Ashley dropped his head and swallowed, "I did so many horrible things when I was Poison Ivy, I'd rather just forget I look like this without wearing my inhibitors and forget what I did in the past." Ashley sighed.

"Ashley, you have to remember what you did or you're doomed to repeat it, what if your suddenly forgot your outlets and let the anger build again? What if you forgot about all the harm you did? What if you forgot the reason you were reformed for?" Jinxx questioned softly and watched as Ashley slowly deflated with each question he asked.

Ashley knew Jinxx was right, if he forgot the outlets he used and let the anger build he's go back to terrorizing and possibly murdering people, if he forgot what he did he wouldn't have a reason to want to stay calm and manage his emotions like he does now, if he forgot the event that caused him to realize what he was doing was wrong he may sink back into his old ways. He took a deep breath and looked up at Jinxx. "How do you always know what to say to calm me down?" He asked softly.

"We've been together for over 10 years Ash, I know you well and know what it looks like when you start hating being in your natural form, which is beautiful I might say, I wish you wore your inhibitors less." Jinxx said softly, running his fingers though Ashley's hair, the bright red strands as soft as flower petals.

"I can't Jinxx, even if I wanted too, the deal I made still stands that I can never take it off, I risk being sent back to Belle Reve if someone sees me right now." Ashley sighed.

"The deal is still stand? Even after 10 years of you showing no signs of malicious intent to anyone?" Jinxx asked in shock.

"Babe, you have no idea how much damage I caused, I had people terrified of just my name. It's gonna take a lot more than 10 years for me to be full trusted, not to mention Poison Ivy is still seen as a criminal to the general public and a lot of police forces. A lot just think I disappeared to plan a gigantic attack on the world, you should see some of the conspire theorists." Ashley shook his head, it would take years to clear his name, not to mention build a positive reputation with his natural form instead of the negative one it already had the with general public.

"Ash, I still don't know a lot about your past." Jinxx sighed softly, "I know about the different schemes you hatched and how many times you were in either Belle Reve or Arkham, but not about who you were before you were Poison Ivy, or how you became Poison Ivy." Jinxx said softly.

"It's a long story, one I don't like talking about." Ashley sighed softly, dropping his head and turning away from Jinxx.

"I want to know Ash, you don't have to hide anything from me, but if you aren't comfortable I get it." Jinxx said softly.

"I want to Jinxx, but I just," Ashley paused, "I just can't" He sighed.

"It's okay love, you can take your time baby." Jinxx said softly, gently rubbing Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley took a deep breath before dropped his head and starting his story.

"It started when I was murdered."


	2. The Root of all Evil

“Murdered?! You we’re fucking murdered?!” Jinxx asked in shock staring at Ashley in horror.

“It’s a long story.” Ashley sighed softly, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I’ve got time Ash.” Jinxx said softly, pushing himself up on the banister to kiss Ashley’s cheek. “How about we go inside to talk?” He questioned softly, knowing that if Ashley was going to have a hard time telling the story he’d fair better if Jinxx was holding him.

“Yeah.” Ashley nodded with another sigh. The couple made their way inside and soon found themselves back in their bed, Jinxx sitting up against the back board with Ashely cuddled into him, Jinxx was softly running his fingers though Ashley’s hair in an attempt to calm him. Looking at the man cuddled into him Jinxx couldn't help the small smile on his face. Ashley looked absolutely breathtaking in his natural form and he hated that Ashley had to hide what he naturally looked like, even though his cover was stunning as well. Over their years together he’d grown fond green tinted skin over tanned peach, green eyes over honey brown, red hair over Ashley’s usual dyed black.

Jinxx was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt Ashley shift slightly and go into his story.

“It started when I started dating this girl named Sam, we were young, meaning stupid. We both had activist minds, we both cared about the environment and that’s when global warming was just starting to be a thing and a lot of people didn't believe it. Being in Gotham, a lot of the older wealthy business men didn't believe it so Sam and I decided to take things into our own hands, except Sam.” Ashley took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Sam had a different approach to mine which was gathering evidence and facts that global warming was happening and presenting it in a professional manner. Sam wanted to scare the businesses into becoming more environmentally friendly, and when I objected, she started abusing me.” Ashley swallowed after admitting he’d previously been in an abusive relationship.

“You were abused?” Jinxx asked softly, terror clear in his voice as he tightened his grip on Ashley, horrified that anyone could hurt his baby.

“Yeah.” Ashley nodded. “It’s was mostly just manipulation and emotional abuse with her proclaiming I didn't love her if I didn't agree with one of her insane plans to steal something from a heavily fortified vault. I eventually always agreed to go with her and sometimes we got caught, other times we didn’t. We both had quite the extensive records.” Ashley’s voice was shaking as he tried to get the words out, Jinxx could feel him nearing a panic attack. He held Ashley closer and started softly running his fingers though Ashley’s hair, kissing the top of his head. He looked up and saw the small plant on Ashley’s bedside table had grown slightly, Jinxx had seen Ashley’s emotions affect his powers when he was in his natural form and this was one of them, while he could control plants, plants also responded to him as their caregiver and protector, he’d seen on the rare occasion, plants almost comfort or protect Ashley if he was in his natural state and the plants recognized him .

“You’re okay love,have you, take as much time as you need with telling me this” Jinxx said softly, knowing he had to calm Ashley down before he continued with his story. He squeezed Ashley close when he felt him snuggled closer into him.

Ashley was lost in his own head, memories of who he was before Poison Ivy were flooding his head, he had almost forgotten what it was like to be human when he was Poison Ivy. Therapy had helped ground him and make him remember his life before he became an eco-terrorist. He had changed his name since then, since his old name was tied to the Poison Ivy name in all his records and he just wanted a fresh start when he got out and was granted a new chance of life. He had forgotten what life as Andy Purdy was like.

* * *

_“Andrew come on.” he yelped when Sam pulled him along the catwalk of the factory they were in. He swallowed nervously and eyed the signs that were dotting the walls of the building, feeling his anxiety grown with each Warning! and Danger! sign he read._

_“Sam, I don’t think we should.” He pulled back on his wrist to stop his girlfriend._

_“You don't think?! Andy! Do you suddenly not care anymore? Do you not care about me!?” She screamed in his face causing him to flinch back._

_“No Sam baby, I care about what we’re doing I really do. But, this is too dangerous, we’re surrounded by dangerous chemicals in no protection gear. We’re barely out of high school, we could be killed by this stuff. Look at all the warning signs.” He gestured to all the neon orange and yellow caution signs plastered on the walls._

_“I don’t care Andy, we have to do this, we’re so close. Look as all this toxic shit they’re making.” She pointed down and his eyes followed, causing him to swallow heavily. Below them churning in a gigantic vat was a disgusting brown sludge that looked like poison._

_“We have to get out of here.” He said, turning around to head back to where they came in from._

_“NO ANDREW!” He flinched at her voice, feeling instant regret for upsetting her but also questioning why he felt back for choosing to not put himself in danger. Swallowing heavily he turned around to face his girlfriend who was fuming._

_“I said no Sam, I love you, but I’m not risking my life for a cause that we can fight a different way.” He said firmly. Standing his ground against her, something he never did before._

_“You know Andrew, I really thought you were different. I thought you cared about me, but it turns out you’re just like everyone else. You don’t care about me, you only care about yourself.” Sam said as she made her way up to him, her boots on the metal of the catwalk was the only noise ringing in his ears and suddenly he was terrified of her again._

_“I do care about you Sam, and because I care about you I say this is a bad idea, a horrible idea. One of us could get hurt.” He said as calmly as possibly, trying to back away as Sam advanced on him. He swallowed in fear when he backed into the railing of the catwalk and looked down, seeing the churning vat of toxic mud below him. Turning back to Sam he let out a shakey breath seeing her advance further on him, hand in her jacket._

_“I really thought you were different Andrew, I thought you were just like me, but I was wrong.” She growled, pulling a knife from her jacket causing him to panic and look for an escape._

_“Sam, please I still care about you but this could get us both hurt.” He was doing his best to just save his life, she was clearly psychotic and he just needed to calm her down._

_“No no!” She screamed at him, using him to jump and grab onto the railing that was behind him. “You’re going to leave me and if I can’t have you then no one can!” She screamed before lunging at him with the knife._

_“SAM!” Those were the last words to leave his mouth as a scream of agony tore though his throat as the knife plunged into his chest and she pushed him limp body over the railing, plunging into the vat of toxic chemicals below._

* * *

Ashley was pulled from the flashback when he heard a sob from Jinxx, panicking he looked over at his fiancé who was staring at him in concern and heartbreak.

“Sh-she did that to you?” Jinxx whispered in horror as more tears fell. Ashley panicked and quickly hugged Jinxx close bringing him into his chest.

“Yeah she did, but I’m okay baby I promise, that vat of chemicals she pushed my body into was some type of enhanced fertilizer it’s what gave me my powers and also brought me back to life. It altered my body chemistry so now I’m technically part plant.” Ashley whispered softly petting Jinxx’s hair as he kissed his forehead. “I’m okay baby, I’m not gonna leave you.” He whispered gently. He knew Jinxx’s biggest fear was them being separated, especially with the threat of Ashley being sent back to Belle Reve prison if he does anything that violates the deal he made. Too many nights he had to calm Jinxx down after his poor fiancé had a nightmares about Ashley being arrested and dragged back to prison without so much as an ‘I love you’ said between them.

Jinxx nodded into his chest as Ashley held him close and used his powers to force the lavender plant on his bedside table to bloom bright and fill the room with it scent, knowing that it had great properties for calming nerves and anxiety, over time he felt JInxx relax in his arms and soon small snores were coming from the short blue eyed man causing Ashley to chuckle lightly and gently maneuver them so he wouldn't wake Jinxx up while lying down.

“I promise I’ll never leave you baby.” Ashley whispered softly brushing Jinxx’s hair out of his face and kissing his forehead before grabbing his inhibitor and putting it back on before settling down for a few more hours of sleep himself.


	3. Early Morning Risers

Jinxx woke up to an empty bed, Ashley’s side cool to the touch, groaning when the morning sun peaked through their uncovered window and blinded him. He rolled over and grumbled in complaint about Ashley’s insistence to not use blinds when they went to bed. They defiantly used blinds for other things but those were between him and Ash. Curling up in the comforter and snuggling into his plush pillow feeling his already tangled hair get even messier, he paused when he heard Ashley’s soft melodic voice coming from the bathroom. 

 

How had he not heard the shower until now?

 

It didn't matter, at least Jinxx knew where his fiancé was and because he knew his fiancé well he knew Ashley would be in the shower for at least a minimum of an hour and a half. Three hours and twelve minutes was his all time record for staying in the shower, but that was after the worst nightmare he had ever had and he needed the relaxation the shower provided for him.

 

Jinxx couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ashley taking long ass showers. The band thought Ashley had a meticulous 42 step hair care routine to keep his hair as silky and soft as it was, but Jinxx knew the truth. Ashley spent hours in the shower because of his genetic make up, from what Ashley told him about being part plant he had a love for being in the water, showers, baths, pools, the ocean, lakes, rivers, ponds. You name it he was in it, especially if the sun was shinning. Ashley’s cells did have the capability of photosynthesizing but only to an extent, he still needed food to sustain his energy levels.

 

Jinxx knew this was why Ashley loved waking up with the sun on his skin, for his cells to absorb the light energy and then combine with the water to actually begin the process of photosynthesis, but it still didn't change the face that Jinxx hated waking up with the sun in his face and no Ashley beside him.

 

Jinxx let out an audible groan when he realized that sleep wasn't coming back to him and instead he was starting to feel more awake. Giving up on the idea of at least another half hour of sleep he pushed himself up in bed and stretched, letting out a sigh when he felt a satisfying _‘_ _pop’_ come from his spine. He twisted his torso to further stretch his spine because he felt like he slept funny, probably because he fell asleep still holding onto Ashley after their conversation from the night before, he still hurt inside knowing Ashley went through all that trauma alone and his only outlet for it was terrorizing Gotham City with his new found abilities as a kid barely out of high school.

 

He paused when he saw Ashley’s bedside table, all three of his inhibitors were laying on the polished chestnut stained wood; the plain black leather bracelet which was usually his default, one of his iconic chain necklaces that he always wore on stage because he had a fear of a fan being able to rip a bracelet off him and then he’d be exposed, and finally the most worn out of all the inhibitors (so worn out that it was unreliable and sometimes didn't work) Ashley’s Harley Davidson ring that he was wearing when they first met. Jinxx and Ashley knew the ring was useless as an inhibitor because it was spotty with it’s reliability but they kept it for sentimental reasons because it was also the inhibitor that Ashley had removed to show Jinxx his true self and put his full trust in Jinxx not to be scared of him or leave him.

 

That ring was a symbol of their love for each other and commitment to their relationship. Neither wanted to lose it and both of them considered it a shared engagement ring because they didn't wear rings, the fans still thought they were dating even though they’d been engaged for almost 10 years now.

 

Jinxx sighed happily at the memories he and Ashley shared together, he couldn't imagine spending them any other way without Ashley by his side. His smile widened when he heard Ashley voice again from the shower, he was singing something, but Jinxx couldn't make out the lyrics.

 

It wasn't soon after that Jinxx’s curiosity won over and he threw the comforter off himself instantly regretting the decision as his bare skin was met with the cool morning air. He pushed himself off the plush mattress and quickly made his way over to the bathroom door, almost wincing at how cool the hardwood of their floor was against his bare feet.

 

Grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom, he quietly turned the door handle and pushed the door open, quickly slipping in before the cool air from their room entered the now steamy bathroom and alerted Ashley to his presence. He smiled softly when he was able to hear Ashley clearer now and heard Ashley’s choice of song.

 

“ _My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_

_I choke on all they had to say_

_When worlds collide what's left inside_

_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

 

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

 

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_ ”

 

It was their song, the song that mainly he and Ashley wrote together in the early stages of their relationship, right after Ashley had come clear about his past and revealed to Jinxx his true self hidden beneath his inhibitors. It was a story of their love and how Jinxx would do anything to keep Ashley free from being dragged back to prison since he had turned him life around for the better but still rebelled in certain aspects of his life which Jinxx adored since he knew he was getting the genuine Ashley.

 

He sighed softly hearing Ashley’s voice pick up again after a bit of humming the guitar cords of the song, he closed his eyes and imagined Ashley in the shower doused in the warm spray natural red hair soaked and sticking to his green tinted skin. Jinxx bit his lip and held in a groan as his imagination wandered further about his naked fiancé that was in the shower less than 10 feet away from him.

 

As his mind wandered further to how tantalizingly delicious Ashley would look in the shower with nothing on, skin glazed over with a sheen of water and how amazing his hair would look soaking wet and hanging in his face as he fucked Jinxx to hell and back. Jinxx couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips when he felt his boxers get almost uncomfortably tight at just the thought of Ashley fucking him without his inhibitors on. It was a rare occasion because Ashley was still afraid of his powers somehow hurting Jinxx, but when the rare occasion popped up of them being intimate together while Ashley wasn't wearing anything to hide who he was, that was Jinxx’s ultimate turn on, to see his baby in his natural form above him with Ashley’s dick in his ass, or him on his knees between Ashley’s dick worshiping his cock like it deserved.

 

He bit his lip and with his mind clouded by lust, need, and want for Ashley to have his way with him while in his natural form. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and boxers and made his way over to the shower with only one thought in his mind.

 

He was going to get fucked by Poison Ivy and he couldn't be happier (or hornier).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be pure smut so have fun waiting for that update (I have no idea when I'll write it)


End file.
